En sintonía
by asdf42
Summary: Oneshot. Charles-centric. Charles tiene siete años cuando escucha por primera vez otros pensamientos.


**Título:** En sintonía

**Fandom:** X-Men First Class

**Personajes:** Charles-centric, Raven, Kurt Marko, Caín Marko, Sharon Xavier

**Raiting:** PG

**Palabras:** 4031

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen Marvel ya quisiera yo tenerlos para mí.

**Advertencias:** posibles fallos ortográficos y tipeos :B

* * *

><p>Charles tiene siete años cuando escucha por primera vez otros pensamientos.<p>

Brian Xavier es un hombre bueno, noble como Charles lo recuerda. Su padre le habla del mundo y los cambios que éste vive. A veces lo lleva al laboratorio donde trabaja y le muestra lo que es la ciencia y para qué sirve.

La primera vez que Charles escucha voces en su cabeza, el pánico lo consume, asustándose sin saber que hacer, sin saber porqué. Su padre no está en la mansión, ocupado con la asociación de un nuevo miembro en el directorio del laboratorio y su madre esta en las preparaciones de la gala para la obertura del nuevo departamento científico en el que trabajará su padre.

Charles despierta sintiendo el cansancio de limpiar una mansión gigante, las preocupaciones de un hombre de mediana edad aburrido de su trabajo, la soledad de vivir entre ricos sin corazón. Su mente ya no es solo suya, está siendo ocupada por las sensaciones y pensamientos de otros.

Pero aprende a controlar el pánico. Solo y asustado en su gran habitación, apoyado contra una de las paredes, apretando fuertemente los ojos, Charles bloquea los pensamientos y vuelve a ser el único habitante en su cabeza.

Hasta que tiene siete años, con la mano de su padre fría entre las suyas, sintiendo los últimos pensamientos de Brian Xavier, dedicados a él, a su esposa, a su investigación, a los sueños que no podrá cumplir nunca. Charles no sabe que hacer, desesperado, intentando agarrar los pensamientos, anclarlos, solo queriendo a su padre, viendo su muerte, sintiéndola.

* * *

><p>Charles tiene siete años cuando Brian Xavier da su último suspiro y su mente queda vacía.<p>

Su madre lo encuentra, abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de su esposo. Un niño con los ojos desenfocados, agarrando con firmeza la mano de su padre.

En el funeral Sharon llora. Llora y recibe los abrazos de quienes han ido, sosteniendo la pequeña mano de su hijo, fría entre las suyas, viéndolo tan quieto como siempre y sus ojos llenos de lagrimas sin caer.

_(Introvertido)_ diría Brian con una sonrisa calma _(introvertido pero inteligente Sharon, nuestro precioso hijo)_. Y ella lo quiere, como lo quiere, pero Brian siempre había sido quien estaba ahí para Charles, Sharon nunca podría conectar con el muchacho.

La muerte de Brian la hunde, la destruye. Las copas de licor aumentan cada noche junto con la soledad que siente en una mansión demasiado grande.

* * *

><p>Charles tiene nueve años cuando comienza a entender su poder.<p>

Charles no sabe que hacer. Desde la muerte de su padre, los pensamientos de quienes viven en la mansión lo sacuden. Él los evita, como mejor puede, intentando crear murallas mentales para bloquearlos.

Se siente solo, su madre lo ignora, y mientras le gustaría pensar que lo hace inconscientemente, Charles sabe mejor, oyendo los pensamientos de su madre, los pensamientos sobre un hijo que no entiende, que quiere pero que no puede amar.

La biblioteca de su padre se vuelve su refugio, cientos de libros para entender mejor el mundo. Para entender mejor su poder, para poder intentar manejarlo.

Le asusta pensar el que pasaría si su madre se enterase de que sabe todo sobre ella, sabe cuantos litros de brandy desaparecen en la semana de la bodega que tenía su padre, sabe que a veces piensa en enviar a su único hijo a vivir lejos, lejos de ella.

Es horrible, la mayoría de las veces. Cuando en la noche se despierta sintiéndose como otra persona, con sus sueños y frustraciones y no saber si volverá a ser Charles, si volverá a ser sí mismo y si parara algún día.

Lee, lee sobre las teorías de la mente, sobre formas de relajo, sobre psicoanálisis y psiquiatría. Logra mantener los pensamientos de los otros detrás de puertas que ha creado para evitarlos. Siente que su poder es otro sentido más, uno que debe trabajar y controlar.

* * *

><p>Charles tiene diez años cuando el socio de su padre es un invitado semanal en la mansión.<p>

Kurt Marko es tosco y grande donde su padre era delgado y pequeño. Kurt habla de genética y experimentos, sobre el laboratorio Xavier y las investigaciones Marko.

Kurt mira a su madre, sonriéndole, besándole la mano. Haciéndola reír. Charles no logra aún entrar a voluntad en la mente de los otros, pero se siente tan extraño cuando la mente de Kurt toca la suya. Pensamientos sobre la fortuna de los Xavier, sobre la continuación de las investigaciones, sobre la decadencia de la una vez hermosa Sharon.

Kurt visita cada vez más. Charles no lo conoce bien, su padre hablaría de él como un socio de trabajo, pero no un amigo. Es Sharon quien los intenta unir, acompañando al mayordomo a recogerlo de la escuela, tomándolo de la mano, mirándolo y diciéndole _(debes entender Charles, Kurt es un buen hombre, inteligente... como tu padre. Y tiene un hijo, unos años mayor que tú. Podríamos ser una familia)_ los ojos de su madre brillan, y Charles la quiere tanto y desea hacerla feliz. Y desde que Kurt comenzó a cortejarla que las copas han decaído. Charles solo acepta con un cabeceo, dando una leve sonrisa y esperando por el futuro.

Cuando Kurt y su hijo Caín llegan a la mansión nada y todo cambia. La mansión parece hacerse más pequeña y a la vez más solitaria.

Caín es brusco y rudo, contrario a Charles.

Charles intenta hacerse su amigo, conocerlo, pero Caín lo resiente por motivos que están lejos de Charles. Charles quiere usar su poder, pero no sabe controlarlo bien, y el miedo que tiene a que Kurt se de cuenta es demasiado grande.

Se vuelve más quieto, intentando ser perfecto. Un perfecto hijo. Kurt mayormente lo ignora, y después de los primeros meses de matrimonio, también comienza a ignorar a su esposa.

Sharon vuelve a convertir la bodega en su habitación personal, paseando en las noches como una Ofelia desgraciada.

Charles evita a su padrastro y hermanastro. No los quiere como nueva familia, sus pensamientos superficiales son oscuros y depresivos.

Hasta el día en que escucha los gritos de Caín al ser golpeado por su padre.

* * *

><p>Charles tiene doce años cuando Kurt lo golpea por primera vez.<p>

Kurt lo vio, sabe que Charles es un cómplice en la golpiza que le dio a su hijo, así que cuando su padrastro lo arrastra a su salón de estudio, Charles no opone resistencia. Los ojos de Kurt son fríos y serios, parecen pequeños en su gran cara y Charles, nervioso Charles, no puede mantener la mirada.

Kurt le habla _(no puedes decir nada, mocoso. Tu madre no te creerá, no le interesa. Sus únicos intereses son el maldito vino y esas fiestas que hace. Estás solo conmigo, niñato)_. Charles asiente, sintiendo su muñeca enrojecida por el fuerte agarre en que la tiene su padrastro. La cachetada que recibe es sin sorpresa. Y los golpes en su espalda solo son marcas que desaparecerán.

Caín lo evita. Los habituales golpes y maltrato al que lo sometía se acaban. Cuando entra a una habitación, Caín siempre se larga.

Charles quiere ayudarle, quiere lograr que su mente se tranquilice y encuentre paz. Quiere que Caín sea feliz. Sabe que su hermanastro no ha sido bueno con él, pero ahora que lo entiende quiere serle de ayuda.

Charles lo busca una tarde viéndolo jugar en el jardín. Caín es dos años mayor que él y lo sobrepasa en varios centímetros. Charles siempre se siente pequeño al lado de él.

Se le acerca, y le habla _(no tienes porque sentirse culpable, Caín. Nada de lo que él hace es tu culpa, si me dejas, puedo ayudarte)_. Caín lo mira, ojos grandes que se ponen furiosos en segundos, lo agarra de la garganta, tirándolo al pasto gritándole _(no te metas, tu no conoces a mi padre, tu no eres mi familia)_.

Charles se queda ahí, respirando agitado. Intentando recuperarse, sintiendo su cuello palpitar donde Caín lo agarró.

Dos semanas después Caín es enviado a un internado. Y Kurt Marko y Sharon Xavier deciden viajar a Inglatera para saber la situación financiera del legado Xavier.

* * *

><p>Charles tiene doce años cuando conoce a Raven y su mundo brilla por quizás primera vez.<p>

Raven es como él. Diferente. Charles la quiere al instante, siente su corazón hincharse al verla comer con tanto gusto. Es tan pequeña, mucho más diminuta que él. Solo una niña, Charles piensa.

Brian Xavier la habría querido. La habría abrigado y cobijado. Charles es quien lo hace. Le explica sin detalles sobre su madre y padrastro, sobre el viaje en el que están. Sobre su poder.

_(¿Lees mentes?)_ le pregunta curiosa Raven. Sus grandes ojos dorados lo miran con inocencia, sin juicio, sin susurros sobre lo malo que es lo que hace. Charles le responde que sí, que lee mentes, pero mayormente pensamientos superficiales, que necesita concentrarse fuertemente para poder entrar a otra mente.

Raven le sonríe, contenta con la explicación. Aún siente desconfianza hacia él, pero le gusta.

* * *

><p>Charles tiene doce años la primera vez que manipula una mente.<p>

Su padrastro y madre vuelven, el día exacto. Charles mantiene a Raven en su dormitorio, le dice las reglas _(no deben verte así, amiga mía. Debes hacerte ver como ellos, pasar desapercibida. Yo me encargaré del resto)_.

Charles no sabe si resultará y tiene tanto miedo. Sus palmas le sudan y siente el nervioso tartamudeo comenzar cuando habla.

Pero lo hará, no como otras veces cuando no ha hecho nada. Cuando Kurt lo tomó del cuello lanzándolo contra el escritorio, o cuando Caín le golpeó el hombro tan fuerte, su mente un mar de pensamientos _(maldito mocoso que lo tiene todo)_ o cuando su madre, con tantas copas de más solo desea estar muerta y Charles quiere gritarle _(¡amame! ¡Amame!)_.

Hoy lo hará, tocará la mente de quienes le rodean. Las tomará y escribirá sobre ellas. Por Raven, por la única persona que es como él, quien es hermosa y tan inocente. Su padre lo habría querido.

Cuando llegan, Charles los recibe en el salón, pulcramente vestido, sentado con calma en el sillón. Abre su mente a quienes le rodean, las siente, vibrantes y existiendo. Los empleados, Kurt Marko y Sharon Xavier.

Y como si dentro de una obra se tratase, Charles se siente como un titiritero, puede ver con perfecta claridad los movimientos de los otros cuando les dice _(paren)_.

El tiempo parece detenerse. Kurt y Sharon están quietos, ojos vacíos. Esperando. Y Charles sigue, tocando sus mentes, dibujando a una hija, la segunda hija entre Sharon y Xavier. La pequeña Raven, cuatro años menor que su primogénito.

Y charles lo hace. Con sus mentes y las mentes de quienes le rodean, siguiendo el plan meticulosamente.

* * *

><p>Charles tiene doce años cuando se encuentra teniendo una hermana menor.<p>

Y por un tiempo todo va bien. Raven es brillante y su mente tan dinámica. Sharon bebe menos e incluso Kurt parece volverse más quieto y menos violento.

Charles cree haber encontrado la solución para hacerlos felices.

Sabe que solo debe proyectar un pensamiento agradable a Kurt para evitar una golpiza. Proyectar su amor a Sharon y evitar que ella beba.

Su familia por primera vez parece ser una, y Charles está tan feliz.

* * *

><p>Charles tiene trece años cuando aprende que es un monstruo.<p>

Caín vuelve en el verano a la mansión Xavier. Su familia esperándolo. Salvo por Charles, Salvo por Charles quien está en la escuela junto con Raven.

Todo se desmorona cuando llega a casa.

Caín no recuerda tener una hermana. Kurt está descontrolado, no sabe que es lo que ocurre, su hijo nunca le ha mentido. Sharon está sentada, su cabeza en sus manos.

Raven se pone detrás de él, intentando cubrirse con él. Charles tiene miedo, tanto miedo.

Caín lo apunta, intentando quitarse a su padre de encima _(¡él fue padre! Es un monstruo! Tu sabes que sí)_. Charles calla, manteniendo a Raven detrás de él, aprovechando el momento para tomarle la mano y susurrarle con ojos solemnes _(ve a mi cuarto y no salgas hasta que te llame)_.

Raven corre, desapareciendo en las escalaras. Charles da un respiro de alivio. Si ella está segura, todo estará bien, piensa.

Kurt ha soltado a Caín, tirándolo en el suelo como un trapo viejo. Se gira a mirarlo, ojos enrojecidos y furiosos _(¿fuiste tú?)_ pregunta mientras Sharon, quien llora ahora, se levanta y va hacia el gabinete no molestándose con una copa.

_(¡Fuiste tú!)_ lo acusa Kurt, mientras Caín lo mira del suelo, sus ojos enjuiciándolo, su mente gritando _(monstruo, monstruo)_. Kurt lo toma del cuello, levantándolo, _(¿cómo lo hiciste? Lo sabía, sabía que algo no estaba bien, no me he sentido como yo mismo desde hace meses ¿cómo lo haces? ¿qué eres?)_.

Sharon es quien golpea a Kurt, con sus manos contra la espalda de su esposo _(¡Suéltalo!)_ le grita, salvando a Charles.

Kurt se mueve, botando a Charles, poniéndose delante de Sharon, sin tocarle _(es tu hijo, un monstruo, tu lo sabías, sabías que es una cosa que te inventó una hija)_. Sharon llora, sin mirar a Charles, pero sus pensamientos son tan fuertes: _(mi hijo, no, no, no, no puedo quererlo, su culpa)_.

Charles se siente paralizado. Tan desesperado. Y lo único que piensa es _(¡paren!)-_

Todo se detiene como en un deja vu maldito.

Charles ve todo, lo que ha hecho. La magnitud de su poder. Toca la mente de Caín que está tan llena de odio y dolor y resentimiento. Y Charles está nervioso, demasiado, no puede controlar su poder, no puede controlar la potencia-

La nariz de Caín empieza a sangrar, sus ojos poniéndose en blanco y perdiendo la conciencia. Charles grita _(no quería, dios, no quería)_. Nadie se mueve, Charles no puede lograr quitarlos de su control, y Caín está en el suelo, convulsiones azotando su cuerpo.

Charles llora. Intentando salvar a su hermanastro. Cierra los ojos y respira profundo. Él puede hacerlo, debe hacerlo.

Entra a las mentes de Kurt y Sharon, y los otros en la mansión. Incluso Raven. Y de sus memorias elimina las últimas horas, el regreso de Caín, el descubrimiento de la verdad. De su poder.

Y planta nuevas memorias, que Caín llegó, enfermo, hasta este momento en donde cayó al suelo delante de sus ojos, conducido por los espasmos.

Charles desea y cumple. Cuando está satisfecho dice _(sigan)_.

Y todo sale tal cual. Con la terrible noticia de que el hijo de Kurt Marko, quien recién vuelto a su hogar sufrió un horroroso ataque cerebral. En coma los doctores dijeron.

Sharon llora y Kurt pasea por los pasillos. No saben nada, sus mentes no recuerdan.

Raven lo busca en su dormitorio y lo abraza. Juntos, apretados contra la muralla entre su cama se dan consuelo. Raven, en su verdadera forma, lo mira y le dice _(¿fuiste tú?)_. Charles calla, no puede responder, el nudo en su garganta es demasiado fuerte. ¿Qué puede decirle? ¿Contarle en qué se convirtió? ¿Que sus poderes lo convierten en un monstruo como los suyos nunca la convertirán? Que no quería hacerlo?

La mira y piensa en su dulzura. En los sacrificios que está dispuesta a cometer por ella. Cierra los ojos y la aprieta contra sí _(hay cosas que el mundo no está listo para asimilar, Raven)_ es lo que le contesta. No es una respuesta y lo sabe, pero no es capaz de arruinar por completo la inocencia de ella.

* * *

><p>Charles tiene trece años cuando Raven le pide que no entre en su mente.<p>

Los libros que se convirtieron en su refugio, se convierten en sus aliados. Charles lee sobre ética y moral, sobre deontología y ontología. Sobre el bien y el mal y la naturaleza del hombre.

Teme convertirse en el monstruo que sabe puede ser. El monstruo quien dejó en blanco la mente de su hermanastro y violó tantas mentes.

Es horrible, el poder. Intrusivo, violador, completamente ilimitado. Charles no quiere saber que es capaz de hacer, hasta donde puede llegar.

Intenta aprender reglas para seguir. Hasta donde llegar. Se impone ética en el uso de su poder, en lo que está bien que haga y lo que no. No puede deshacerse de su poder, es un sentido más, pero puede trabajar y esforzarse por bloquear otras mentes.

* * *

><p>Charles tiene catorce cuando encuentra a su madre muerta en el diván.<p>

Está solo, Raven aún se encuentra estudiando y Kurt está en el laboratorio que construyó en la mansión. Charles está leyendo en la biblioteca cuando siente esa horrible sensación de vacío, que solo sintió una vez antes, cuando su padre murió.

Corre, corre a la habitación de su madre, pálido y sudando, entra sin tocar, queriendo tanto oír su suave voz regañarle por sus malas maneras.

Ninguna voz lo saluda, solo el cuerpo frío de su madre en el diván. Charles se acerca, sintiéndose como un extraño al tocar el pulso en la muñeca y no encontrarlo. Ve el frasco de pastillas tirado en el suelo y sabe que su madre por fin cumplió con su sueño.

Es Doris, la nana, quien lo encuentra sentado al lado del cuerpo de su madre, con el frasco de pastillas en su mano.

El suicidio de Sharon ensombrece aún más la vida dentro de la mansión. Raven ya casi no sonríe, siempre nerviosa en fallar en su camuflaje. Charles odia verla así, odia que Raven tenga que preocuparse por eso, tenga que tener miedo cuando ella nunca debería tener que sentirlo.

Cuando Kurt dice que mandará a Raven a un internado, Charles no se opone. Se siente como un traidor cuando Raven lo mira con ojos heridos. Pero no se siente culpable, Kurt ha comenzado a beber, y a golpearlo de nuevo, y Charles nunca se perdonaría si Kurt la tocara. Si Kurt la descubriera.

* * *

><p>Charles tiene catorce años cuando se queda solo en la mansión viviendo con Kurt Marko.<p>

Kurt lo odia. Charles lo sabe, no necesita ser telepata para sentir el profundo odio que el hombre siente hacia él. Kurt piensa de él como una alimaña que se resiste a morir y dejarle la fortuna de los Xavier.

Pero de una forma enferma, Kurt lo admira. Admira su brillantez, su inteligencia. Lo invita al laboratorio, enseñándole, usando su mente para sus experimentos. Charles detesta sentirse contento con la atención, detesta sentirse querido por algo tan falso.

Kurt se vuelve paranoico. Charles sabe que los experimentos que conduce están relacionados con el gobierno, con un proyecto secreto. Los tiempos son difíciles y la inminente guerra nuclear con los soviéticos tienen a su padrastro en el borde.

Kurt comienza las remodelaciones en la mansión, una habitación que puede resistir un ataque atómico. La mejora de su laboratorio. La construcción de vías de escape.

Charles sigue con sus estudios. Brillante, sus profesores le dicen. Demasiado, algunos piensan.

Y la ética y filosofía se vuelven parte de su pasión junto con la ciencia. Charles tiene que entender qué es la libertad, que es la justicia.

Que es el consentimiento y porqué es necesario. Lee sobre libre albedrío, y libre voluntad. Sobre que hace al hombre ser un hombre y porqué se debe intentar ser mejor.

* * *

><p>Charles tiene dieciséis cuando la mansión arde y él muere por primera vez.<p>

La paranoia de Kurt lo ha encerrado en la mansión, trabajando día y noche en el laboratorio. Charles irá, cuando Kurt lo llama, a ayudarle con sus investigaciones y experimentos. Hasta que Kurt se vuelve violento, por algún gesto o palabra de Charles, y los golpes comienzan.

Charles ha aprendido a pasar desapercibido. Es un estudiante modelo y tranquilo, nadie sospecha el infierno en el que se ha convertido la mansión Xavier.

Trabaja con su poder, como puede, intentando respetar las reglas que se ha impuesto. Intentando convertirse en un hombre diferente a Kurt Marko.

Están en el laboratorio cuando ocurre. Kurt lleva días sin salir, cuando aparece en el gran comedor y cena con Charles _(estoy terminando)_ le dice entre masticadas, sin esperar respuesta _(creo que podría ser perfecto que me acompañarás está noche)_.

Charles desea negarse pero sabe que debe aceptar.

_(Los experimentos genéticos, trabajados desde la teoría de tu padre son un éxito)_ le dice a Charles. El gobierno ha comprado los viales que creó, esa misma tarde unos hombres se llevaron la primera medida para uso militar. Charles no puede responder, no quiere pensar en las implicaciones.

Él mejor que nadie sabe los usos del poder, del poder en tiempos desesperados.

Kurt está feliz, como nunca antes Charles lo ha visto. Sentado en su laboratorio, mostrándole su creación_ (genética, Charles, la genética será el mañana. Somos hijos del futuro, una nueva especie, más fuerte, más inteligente)_ le dice _(la guerra vendrá, y quien tenga esto será el vencedor, muchacho)_. Camina, monstrandole los relucientes líquidos que se ha traído para trabajar en la mansión_ (el gobierno lo sabe, ya implemento una vez un suero parecido con el Capitán. Pero esto, esto Charles es el mañana)_.

Y Charles lo sabe, lo siente en sus huesos. Y por primera vez en meses, se lleva la mano a la sien, y le lee la mente a su padrastro. Los pensamientos, dios, los pensamientos son tan horribles, supremacía genética, eugenesia, genocidio.

Kurt lo mira, con los ojos desenfocados por unos segundos, sintiéndolo en su mente. Y Charles, nervioso Charles le dice _(no, no puedes)_ y con la agilidad de su pequeña forma destruye los viales, manteniendo a Kurt paralizado, destruye su sueño.

Kurt se libera, gritando furioso, abalanzándose contra él, azotándolo contra el suelo y golpeando su cabeza. Los químicos han reaccionado, y un fuego nace en el laboratorio. Kurt no lo mira, demasiado preocupado con la perdida de sus fórmulas.

Charles intenta levantarse, pero se siente mareado y no puede luchar contra la inconsciencia.

La explosión del laboratorio los lanza a los dos contra la pared.

* * *

><p>Charles tiene dieciséis años cuando Kurt Marko salva su vida.<p>

Kurt siente el peso de una viga en su espalda, obstruyéndole la respiración. Prueba sangre en su lengua y maldice a Charles. intenta pararse, viendo como el incendio consume el laboratorio, destruyéndolo todo, avanzando hacia las otras habitaciones. No, piensa, no puede ocurrir.

Con la mirada busca a Charles. Ingenuo y débil Charles, una mente brillante pero demasiado sensible para aceptar el futuro. Lo maldice, lo maldice y odia y resiente. Cuando lo encuentra, tirado en el suelo, inconsciente siente triunfo, triunfo al ver ahí a la alimaña que le destruyó la vida, que lo alejó del patrimonio Xavier.

Intenta mover la viga que lo aprieta, sintiendo como le atraviesa el costado. Intenta respirar en el tóxico aire que posee el lugar. Mira a Charles, pálido y pequeño contra el suelo.

Siente su garganta apretarse y por unos segundos, unos rápidos segundos recuerda _(a Charles, mirándolo con atención mientras escucha sus explicaciones, la risa vibrante de Raven y el determinado amor de Caín)_.

Con fuerzas sin saber de donde, mueve la viga, sacándola de su costado, arrastrándose hasta levantarse y moverse al lado del cuerpo de su hijastro. Y lo toma, lo levante entre sus brazos y lo saca de ahí.

En la salida se encuentra bomberos, los empleados que han ido por ayuda. Kurt cae al suelo, botando el cuerpo de Charles y viendo como los para-médicos van tras él, practicándole CPR y haciéndolo respirar de nuevo.

Su garganta sigue apretada, y sus ojos le pesan y está tan cansado.

* * *

><p>Charles tiene dieciséis cuando Kurt Marko muere.<p>

La mansión debe ser reconstruida, según los planos que nunca alcanzó a terminar Kurt. Charles es aceptado en Oxford, uno de los estudiantes más jóvenes de la universidad. Clark Savage, el abogado de su padre se ha vuelto el guardia legal de ellos y le explica que el patrimonio Xavier estará en sus manos cuando cumpla dieciocho.

Charles va a Oxford, poniendo a la genética como su campo, sin olvidar las investigaciones de su padre y de su padrastro. Sin olvidar las implicaciones de esas investigaciones, intentando mantenerse como un mejor hombre. Va a Oxford, no sin antes pedirla a Clark que transfiera a una escuela cerca de él a Raven, para poder verla.

Charles tiene dieciocho años, cuando su vida comienza.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Esto era parte del épico fic que estoy escribiendo sobre Erik/Charles+Logan pero cobró vida propia y lo hice un oneshot :3

Quería reconciliar el canon original de Charles con el que vimos en FC con Raven como su hermana. Tradicionalmente, en el incendio Kurt Marko muere salvando a Charles y Caín quien luego se convertiría en el Juggernaut, uno de los fuertes enemigos de Charles.

También quería escribir sobre la telepatía de Charles; el poder que encuentro más interesante por las fuertes connotaciones que implica su uso y el cómo sería vivir con él.

Creo que el hecho que Kurt decidiera salvarlo, sustentó fuertemente el optimismo de Charles en la naturaleza humana. Si un hombre tan bajo moralmente como Kurt podía decidir salvar a un inocente, todos son dignos de una oportunidad. Creo también que el hecho de ser telépata influye en su visión del mundo; a pesar de no haber sufrido las vejaciones que sufrió Erik, Charles ha visto la fealdad del hombre y ha escuchado los pensamientos horribles de cientos de personas. Si su esperanza en que el hombre puede ser mejor muriera, morirían también las fuertes reglas y control que se ha auto impuesto.

Y Charles sin ética, sin control, se convertiría en un monstruo. En posiblemente el peor de todos y ese es su mayor temor.


End file.
